Sebastián Edwards Figueroa
Sebastián Edwards Figueroa, (Santiago de Chile en 1953). Es un economista chileno que ejerce la cátedra “Henry Ford II Professor of International Business Economics” en la prestigiosa Anderson Graduate School of Management de la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles (UCLA) desde 1990. Además de su actividad académica, Edwards, es un asiduo columnista y un reconocido consultor internacional. En 2007 publicó su primera novela titulada “El Misterio de la Tanias”. En 2011 el sello La otra orilla de Editorial Norma publicó su segunda novela, “Un día perfecto”, en toda Hispanoamérica. Primeros años de vida Sebastián Edwards Figueros es hijo de Hernán Edwards Cruchaga y Magdalena Figueroa Yáñez, y tataranieto de Santiago Edwards Ossandón, hijo del fundador de la Familia Edwards. Contrajo matrimonio con Alejandra Cox Anwandter, con quien tiene 3 hijos. Radicado en Los Ángeles, California, obtuvo la ciudadanía estadounidense. Actividad académica Edwards estudió en la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile donde obtuvo el grado de Ingeniero Comercial. Tras recibir el grado de M.A. y el de Ph. D. de la Universidad de Chicago, en 1981 Edwards se unió como profesor asistente al departamento de economía de UCLA. En 1988 fue nombrado profesor titular, y en 1990 Henry Ford Profesor en la Anderson Graduate School of Management. Durante los años 1993-1996 fue el economista jefe para América Latina y el Caribe del Banco Mundial. Desde 1981 es investigador asociado del National Bureau of Economic Research (NBER). El profesor Edwards es autor de más de 200 artículos académicos sobre economía internacional, macroeconomía y desarrollo económico. Sus artículos han aparecido constantemente en importantes revistas especializadas, tales como: The American Economic Review, The Quarterly Journal of Economics, The International Economic Review, The Review of Economics and Statistics, The Journal of International Economics, The Journal of Monetary Economics, The Economic Journal, Oxford Economic Papers, Journal of Development Economics, The Journal of Money, Credit, and Banking, The European Economic Review, The Journal of Economic Literature,The Journal of Economic Perspectives. Muchos de ellos han sido citados en importantes medios de comunicación; incluyendo The New York Times, Financial Times, Los Angeles Times, The Wall Street Journal y el semanario inglés The Economist. Ha escrito o editado más de 20 libros sobre temas relacionados con la economía, dentro de los que destacan “Monetarism and Liberalization: The Chilean Experiment” (escrito junto con Alejandra Cox, 1987), “Exchange Rate Misalignment in Developing Countries” (1988), “Real Exchange Rates, Devaluation and Adjustment: Exchange Rate Policy in Developing Countries” (1989) y “Crisis and Reform in Latin America: From Despair to Hope” (1995). Dentro de su últimos libros se cuentan “Preventing Currency Crises in Emerging Markets” (Co-editado con Jeffrey A. Frankel, 2002), “Growth, Institutions and Crises: Latin America from a Historic Perspective” (2007) y “Capital Controls and Capital Flows in Emerging Economies: Policies, Practices, and Consequences” (2007). Su libro de economía más reciente es “Left Behind: Latin America and the False Promise of Populism” el que fue publicado por la University of Chicago Press durante la segunda mitad del 2010. El libro fue traducido al español y publicado por la editorial Norma como “Populismo o Mercados: El Dilema de América Latina”. Entre los años 1990 y 2001 fue coeditor de Journal of Development Economics. Columnista Las opiniones de Sebastián Edwards han sido publicadas en importantes revistas y diarios alrededor del mundo incluyendo los medios norteamericanos: The Wall Street Journal, Financial Times, Newsweek, Time, Los Angeles Times, The Miami Herald; los españoles El País y La Vanguardia; los argentinos La Nación y Clarín; y los chilenos El Mercurio, La Tercera y Revista Capital. Además, es columnista de Project Syndicate. Actividad literaria En 2007 Sebastián Edwards publicó su primera novela: “El misterio de las Tanias”. La novela es un “thriller” de espionaje que especula sobre la reactivación de un grupo de espías cubanas compuesto por mujeres atractivas, adineradas e influyentes que serían la llave de acceso al mítico tesoro de los guerrilleros argentinos “Montoneros”. Ellas, a semejanza de la famosa espía Cubana Haydée Tamara Bunke Bider (alias Tania), habrían sido reclutadas años atrás por los servicios secretos cubanos como agentes de la Revolución. La novela fue publicada en Argentina (Alfaguara) en 2008 y en el resto de Hispanoamérica durante el año 2009 (La otra orilla de Editorial Norma). La novela fue un éxito editorial en Chile, donde permaneció por casi 30 semanas en los rankings de libros más vendidos. Sobre ella se dijo lo siguiente: "Una novela excelente." (Andrés Oppenheimer) "Una historia fascinante, llena de intrigas, audacias, amores y traiciones" (Jorge Castañeda) “El misterio de las Tanias es una novela apasionante" (Álvaro Vargas Llosa) “En esta obra, nacida de una especulación plausible, el lector es guiado por un narrador ágil y original” (Roberto Ampuero) En mayo del 2011 publicó su segunda novela, “Un día perfecto” (La otra orilla de Editorial Norma). En este libro se narran dos historias paralelas, las que se desarrollan íntegramente durante un solo día – el 10 de junio de 1962. La primera historia es un triangulo amorso, donde dos antiguos rivales luchan por el amor de una mujer casada. La segunda se desarrolla en el contexto de la Guerra Fría y trata de la misteriosa desaparición de Lev Yashin, el famoso arquero soviético conocido como la “Araña Negra”. Las dos historias funcionan como un espejo, reflejándose la una en la otra, capturando una serie de dilemas existenciales, psicológicos y afectivos que, en definitiva, pueden cambiar la vida de las personas. A poco de publicarse en Chile, “Un día perfecto” entró en las listas de los libros más vendidos, en las que se ha mantenido durante varias semanas. Será publicada en el resto de Hispanoamérica durante la segunda mitad del 2011. Otras actividades Edwards es también consejero de la Transnational Research Corporation y copresidente del Inter American Seminar on Economics (IASE), miembro del consejo asesor del Instituto Kiel, y fue miembro del Council of Economic Advisors del Gobernador de California Arnold Schwarzenegger. Durante el periodo 2002-2003, el profesor Edwards fue presidente de Latin American and Caribbean Economic Association (LACEA). Entre 2000 y 2004, Sebastian Edwards fue Profesor Extraordinario del Departamento de Economía de la Escuela de Negocios IAE-Universidad Austral, en Argentina, Departamento que dirigía el prestigioso economista argentino Juan José Llach. Sebastián Edwards ha sido consultor de numerosas empresas e instituciones multilaterales, incluyendo el Banco Interamericano (BID), el Banco Mundial, el Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI), la Agencia para el Desarrollo Internacional de Estados Unidos y la OECD. Ha trabajado como consultor en numerosos países, incluyendo los siguientes: Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Egipto, Guatemala, Honduras, Indonesia, Corea, México, Marruecos, Nueva Zelanda, Nicaragua, Tanzania, y Venezuela. También ha sido “testigo experto” en variados litigios relacionados con activos financieros, transacciones financieras intencionales, sistemas impositivos internacionales e inversión extranjera directa. Referencias *Sebastián Edwards Figueroa Genealog.cl. Enlaces externos *Página Web de Sebastián Edwards *Página Web de la novela “El misterio de las Tanias” *Documentos de trabajo de Sebastián Edwards en el NBER *Sebastián Edwards en Project syndicated Categoría:Nacidos en 1953 Categoría:Santiaguinos S Categoría:Economistas de Chile Categoría:Escritores de Chile Categoría:Novelistas de Chile Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Escritores del siglo XXI en:Sebastián Edwards